My Sweet Cinderella (Translation)
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: After a coincidence encounter, Kurumi and Zeon will be tangled in the fate while they start to met the secrets of the other. A blackmail can become into friendship, or even more... What kind of experiences will they live before discover their real feelings? AU, romance. Mature content included, read under yourself risk.


**Name: "My Sweet Cinderella" –Part 1-**

 **Based in: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Principal Characters: Zeon Bell and Kurumi Allen**

 **Genre: Comedy, romance, things of life**

 **Summary: Kurumi is a kind girl that always is running to arrive to school. This time her bad habit will put her in troubles, but, because her luck, a prince called Zeon saves her of a punishment. She thanks him his act, but this boy will ask her something in return to keep that lie that saved her. Is true that all the princes are so good like the fairytales say?**

 **Warnings: This is an alternative version of "Cinderella", so the character's roles can be different of the originals.**

* * *

 _"MY SWEET CINDERELLA –PART 1–"_

-Get up, Kurumi. – A blond girl of curly hair of 16 years old was trying of wake-up a girl of black hair sleeping placidly in a blanket on the floor of the room. – You are going to be late if you don't hurry up. –

-Uh… - The young girl of 8 years old opened her eyes and looked at the blond girl. – Good morning, Cherish… Where is the rest? – Kurumi sat while she trying to open her eyes. – What time is it? –

-They went out, is 8:50. –

-What?! – The girl stood up immediately and, in great haste, she changed her clothes. – Is so late! Why you didn't wake me?! –

-I did it. – Cherish sat in the floor and saw quietly to her hasted friend. – 10 times to be exactly. -

-Ah, they will kill me! – Kurumi finished and took her backpack of the floor. – I'm going, bye! – Kurumi go out haste and appeared two red wings in her back to fly until her school, at least that ability of her was useful in moments like that.

-All days is the same with her. – Cherish giggled and stood up. – Okay, is time of start my work. – The blond took a broom and a flannel to start the clean.

-I hope that nobody are in the door… - Kurumi managed arrive to school, but in her bad luck the guards was in the doors. – Shit…they aren't going to let me in… - The girl descended and hid between two walls of the building. – How I will pass the guards…? – Kurumi walked a little more forward to have a better view of the guards and the door, when she was enough close she took out a little her head. – Well, I just need-… -

-What are you doing? – A boy of silver hair and big shining-violet eyes was passing near of Kurumi in that moment and saw with strangeness the girl. – Why are hiding you? –

-Eh? U-Umm…I-I… - Kurumi blushed a little ashamed, she didn't know how explain her situation. – W-Well…I-I… -

-You don't know say another thing? – The boy giggled. – You're a clumsy girl. –

-I'm not clumsy! – Kurumi exclaimed disgusted, but she attracted the guards attention. – Shit! –

-Miss Allen! – One of the guards walked to the place where the both students was. – Arriving late again? –

-N-No, umm…well…I-I… - Kurumi suddenly became nervous.

-Our director warned you don't be late again or you would be punished. – The guard took her of the arm. – I'm going to take you with the director. –

-What? N-No, please! Give me another chance! – Kurumi tried of get away from the guard. – I won't do it again, I promise! –

-Excuse me. – The silver-haired boy looked at the guard. – I asked her stop for a moment to talk about a class's project, was my fault. –

-Eh? – The guard looked at him fixedly. – Ah! Prince Zeon! – The man immediately did a reverence. – I'm apologize! I didn't know Miss Allen was your friend! –

-It doesn't care, can you let it pass today? – Zeon looked at him indifferent.

-Y-Yes! My apologies, Prince Zeon! – The guard looked at Kurumi fixedly. – You saved today, but the next time you won't be safe, you understand? –

-Y-Yes… - Kurumi did a reverence. – I'm sorry. –

-Good, then I'm going. – Zeon ignored both and continued his way to the building.

-Eh? – Kurumi saw him walk away, so she looked at the guard immediately. – I must go to class, excuse me. – With some haste and confusion, the black-haired girl ran to reach the boy. – Hey, wait! –

-Hm? – Zeon turned to see her indifferent. – What do you want? –

-Th-Thanks for save me! – Kurumi did a reverence to him. – I thank you a lot! Ummm… -

-My name is Zeon. – The boy averted her gaze. – Who are you? –

-Ku-Kurumi Allen. – Kurumi looked at him a little blushed.

-Good, Kurumi, you should thanks me for save you. – Zeon looked at her with malice. – From today you will be my maid. –

-Eh? – Kurumi didn't understand what Zeon said. – What did you said? I think I heard wrong. –

-I said that you will be my personal maid hereinafter. –

-What? Why I should do that? – Kurumi now was irritated.

-I lied to help you, so you owe me. – Zeon looked at her without erase his malice smile. – But I won't force you to do it, of course I'm not forced to don't tell to the guard that you arrived late neither. -

-Eh? – Kurumi was surprised, how was possible that a person who moments before was so kind now be so…egocentric? – Y-You wouldn't do it… Right? –

-Yep, I would. – Zeon answered relaxed. – Will you accept or I should go to tell the guard the truth? –

-I-It's okay! – Kurumi clenched her fists. – I'll be your maid…but don't tell it to anyone, okay? –

-Good, my class is next to yours, I'll call you when I need something. – The boy turned to go to class. – See you. –

-Y-Yes… - Kurumi squatted her gaze and later jumped confused. – Wait, he said next to my class? How he knows which my classroom is…? – Kurumi looked him for a seconds, then she started to run like a marathon when she remembered that she should arrive to class.

-Miss Allen! – A miss scolded her. – I want this was the last time I received you in my class at this hours! –

-Y-Yes! I apologize. – Kurumi did a reverence and immediately went to take seat next to a red-haired girl.

-Always is the same with you. – The red-haired girl giggled of her partner.

-Don't laugh of me, Tio. – Kurumi reproached her, but in that moment the image of Zeon appeared in her mind. – Ey, Tio… -

Hm? What happend? – Tio looked her confused.

-Do you know someone called "Zeon" in the next class? –

-Zeon? No, nobody, why? – Tio smiled sassy. – Maybe you like him? –

-No, is not that. – Kurumi answered quickly, that type of person don't might like her never.

-So who is he? – Tio asked curious.

-That is what I want know… - Kurumi sighed resigned and decided pay attention to the class.

"Knock knock", was the sound when someone knocked the door.

-Who is? – The teacher asked without leave of write a kind of spell in the blackboard.

-I come to leave this to Lady Allen. – A mamodo boy like a lion-human answered.

-Allen, someone is searching you. – The teacher continued writing.

-To me? – Kurumi went to the door and the boy gave her a black book with pages in blank. – What is this? –

-Was send it to you for Bell-sama. –

-Bell-sama? Who is? – Kurumi tried to identify that name, but she didn't remember nobody with that name.

-Zeon Bell-sama. –

-Ze-Zeon?! – Kurumi was impacted, so the last name of that boy was Bell. – And what is this? Is in blank… -

-Is a messenger book, when he writes something in his book, that will be appear in your book. –

-I see…thank you. –

-Bye. – The boy turned away and Kurumi returned to her seat.

- _"I wonder why he sent me this…"_ Uh? – Kurumi noticed some words started to appear in the first page. – Something appeared… -

 _Yellowtail grilled in medium rare, mashed potatoes and some salad of fresh wet algae. 10:15a.m in the back garden, beside the biggest tree._

-Eh? – Kurumi immediately became irritated. – _"That stupid child…!" –_

Tio looked confused her partner, was extremely rare that she was angry while she looks a blank book.

-And what bit her? – Tio decided don't pay importance and continued writing the spell in the blackboard.

- _"That prince is not good at all… I definitely hate Zeon!" –_ Kurumi wrote under Zeon's message, if his writings appears in her book, it will works vice versa, right?

 _I'll be there with it._

 _Just a thing… I said you how much I hate you?_

A little smile of funny and malice was issued from Zeon's lips.

-This girl is interesting…I hope she meet my expectations. –

The prince closed his book and continued paying attention to the class. That day will be, probably, the beginning of the new days of funny to Zeon.

* * *

 **YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix here~**

 **This is a short-fic that I wrote a few moths, maybe a year, before. This short-fic is finished and have 12 parts and 1 special chapter. This was the first part, I hope you liked it.**

 **I'm spanish native, so, I'm not very good speaking english, so I want apologize for my bad translation, I'm doing my best. I hope you can understand me and I hope be better with the pass of time.**

 **I READ YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
